


Dust

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: Some things are more intimate than sex





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marauderofworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauderofworlds/gifts).



Jimmy, blinded by dust - makes it worse by rubbing his own eyes with gritty knuckles.  
Robert catches Jimmy's hands, says "let me... Jimmymate..?"  
Robert blows softly on Jimmy's eyelids and garlands back the tendrils of Jimmy's hair.  
Says "There now..look up" but all Jimmy can see are stinging rainbows.  
"Uh, aww, ..can't"  
Robert makes little shusshing sounds and holding Jimmy's face steady uses the very tip of his tongue  
to lick the lashline of Jimmy's right eye then his left. "Jimmymate...therelove...see?"  
"Yes...better. Thank..." Jimmy starts, but Robert, seeing his man nearly repaired, fully kisses him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Morocco somewhere, the first time. 
> 
> Gifted to marauderofworlds for kind comments regarding intimacy and Plant/Page in the story Push Push


End file.
